


On Patrol

by Rexic



Category: Empowered, SheZow
Genre: F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexic/pseuds/Rexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a crossover AU. </p><p>Empowered's new sidekick, SheZow, has a bit of a problem: he thinks that she's hot. Really hot. As it turns out, his skirt might be just a bit too short to hide what he's got going on underneath... Not that Emp minds...</p><p>Raffle prize for NateK</p><p>http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Fuckasaurus/profile The Writer</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Patrol

Empowered sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the roof and sat on the building’s ledge. Her blue-black super suit gleamed brilliantly in the sun as it clung tightly to her body, accentuating her curvy, toned physique. Her long, blonde hair fluttered in the wind as she leaned back, looking out at the city streets. A cowl covered most of her face, masking her true identity as Elissa Powers from any curious onlookers. A warm smile was stretched across her face, and she hummed softly to herself as she enjoyed a rare moment of down-time. The life of a superhero wasn’t an easy one, and she appreciated the occasional lack of action. The soft clack of heels behind her told her that her new partner had finally caught up to her. 

“Hey… Hey, Emp! Whew… I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to heels,” SheZow panted. 

“Took you long enough,” Emp huffed. “You know, just looking good in a skirt isn’t enough to be a superhero…” 

Empowered’s sidekick muttered a reply as he took a seat next to her. Guy Hamdon - known to most as SheZow – was a rather unique superhero, to say the least. He was dressed in a reddish-pink miniskirt and a tight, bright pink top. Pink leopard-print leggings and knee-high, white leather heeled boots covered his legs. His black hair hung down to his shoulders, and he had a single pink highlight. His face was covered with a nearly-excessive amount of makeup which served to complete the illusion that he was an attractive young woman. 

Even Guy’s physique became feminine whenever he wore his power ring and took on the role of SheZow. His features softened noticeably whenever he became his alter ego. His lips became fuller and a touch more pouty, his hips were wider, and his rear was softer. Despite all this, there was still one part of him that was decidedly masculine, and it was currently making an unwanted guest appearance. 

As Guy tried desperately to tear his gaze away from Empowered, he found his already-short skirt getting just a bit shorter. Try as he might, he couldn’t fight back the sudden surge of arousal he felt as he took in the sight of Emp’s curvy, sexy form through the thin membrane of her suit. Her nipples stiffened in the cool breeze, and Guy was fairly sure he could make out her slit as he stole a glance below her belt. 

“So, see anything you like?” Empowered asked suddenly. 

“Guh, I- You- I mean-,” SheZow stammered, scrambling to cover his erection as his face began to burn red. 

“Calm down, silly,” Empowered giggled. “Hey, let me see it!” She noticed the shocked, embarrassed look on SheZow’s face. “Come on! There’s no one else up here!” 

SheZow backed away as Empowered grabbed at his wrists to move his hands away from his increasingly-large bulge. He fell backwards onto his rear, and before he could move, Emp was on top of him with a hand between his legs. He felt her squeeze his stiff cock and watched as an impish grin crept onto her face. 

“Y’know, you’re pretty cute in that skirt... It makes me want to see what you’ve got under it…” 

“I… don’t really think that’s a good idea,” SheZow responded nervously. 

“Oh, come on… It can’t possibly be that sm-oh, wow…” Empowered trailed off as she lifted SheZow’s skirt. 

The twitching bulge in her partner’s tight pink panties was, in a word, enormous. Empowered brought a hand to her mouth, but couldn’t manage to stifle her gasp. She glanced up to SheZow, back down to his throbbing shaft, and back up to him again. She shrugged and hiked his skirt up before tugging his panties down. 

“Hey! What are you doing!?” SheZow gasped as his cock sprang free. 

“Just relax…” Emp put a hand on SheZow’s chest and gently pushed him down. “And let me do my thing…” 

“No, really, I don’t-Ohhhmygod…” SheZow’s protest quickly turned into a moan as Emp took the head of his cock in her mouth. 

Empowered lapped at the underside of SheZow’s shaft as she wrapped her lips around his tip. She hummed happily as she slowly took more of his length into her mouth. She glanced up to SheZow to find him with his eyes closed tight. He occasionally let out a soft moan as Empowered gently bobbed her head, sliding up and down his cock as she gradually managed to fit more and more of the impressively-sized member in her mouth. She’d managed to swallow half of it when SheZow suddenly grunted and bucked his hips. 

“Gah! Emp, wait, I’m- fuck!” 

Emp squeaked in surprise as SheZow’s cock twitched and her mouth was suddenly flooded with cum. The sticky, salty fluid splashed across her tongue as it squirted from her sidekick’s manhood. Her eyes widened as the torrent of spunk continued after the first few shots. She hurriedly swallowed the first mouthful and quickly found herself racing to gulp down what she could before her mouth filled up again. After the fifth full load of jizz, SheZow’s premature orgasm finally began to taper off. A few final strands of cum spurted lazily into Emp’s mouth as she pulled away from her partner. 

“Guh… S-Sorry,” SheZow panted. “I, uh… That doesn’t… You’re just really… y’know…” 

“Mm-hmph,” Empowered mumbled, swallowing a final mouthful of cum. “That was... Unexpected.” 

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t expecting you to do that, and you’re just so hot and I couldn’t hold it back and-,” 

“Hey, calm down!” Emp clapped her hand over SheZow’s mouth. “What I meant was… That was a lot that you just let out… Do you… think you can go again?” 

SheZow felt the redness in his cheeks getting brighter, but as his member began to harden again, he nodded dumbly. 

\--- 

SheZow waited rather impatiently – and with a throbbing erection – sitting down as Empowered readjusted her suit. The thin hyper membrane flowed almost like a liquid as it exposed her busty chest. Empowered sighed as her breasts spilled free with a slight bounce. Now covered from only the waist down, she struck a pose for her partner, giggling as she squeezed her soft, cushiony mounds together. 

“Let’s try to last a little longer this time, okay?” She strutted over to SheZow. 

“Yeah, okay,” SheZow muttered, his shaft twitching furiously as he ogled Emp’s bare, perky tits. 

Empowered knelt in front of SheZow and slowly began to stroke his cock. She slowly ran her hand up and down his length, squeezing occasionally. A small droplet of pre dripped out from his tip and trickled down Emp’s fingers. She licked them clean and shuffled forward, pressing SheZow’s manhood between her breasts. 

“Don’t get too excited this time,” she teased, squeezing her partner’s cock in her cleavage. 

“Not making any promises,” SheZow groaned. 

Emp smirked as she began working SheZow’s shaft between her tits. The soft, warm valley of her cleavage softly squeezed her partner’s manhood as she massaged it. She leaned forward and gave his cock head a quick lick, taking a small bead of pre-cum into her mouth. SheZow shuddered at the sensation. 

“Think you can hold back if I use my mouth again?” Emp asked. 

SheZow could only nod in response, bracing himself as Empowered parted her lips. Emp purred happily as her lips wrapped around her sidekick’s cock head. Her tongue ran a lazy circle around it, lowly gliding across his most sensitive area as she began to bob her head slightly. Her breasts bounced in time with her movements as she divided her attention between sucking and squeezing. Salty-sweet beads of pre were spurting into her mouth before long as SheZow’s arousal quickly spiraled out of control. He held the back of her head, thrusting into her breasts as she slurped at his cock head. Although he lasted longer than he had previously, the feeling of having his cock sandwiched between Emp’s soft mounds as she teased his cock head was just too much for him. 

“I can’t,” SheZow groaned. “I can’t hold it… I’m cumming!” 

Empowered huffed in frustration, disappointed that SheZow couldn’t hold back any longer. Her disappointment was quickly replaced by joy as the first jet of spunk forcefully splattered across her tongue. She felt SheZow’s shaft pulsing between her tits with each shot. She continued working him with her breasts, milking each rope of cum from him as her mouth was filled with a thick, salty reward. She kept lapping at his cock head, gulping down each mouthful of jizz as it squirted from his tip. Once he finished, she pulled away from him with a pop. 

“Honestly, you need to learn some self-control,” Empowered chided. “You barely lasted a minute that time! You’d better not shoot it all out right away this time!” 

“Th- This time?” SheZow gasped breathlessly. 

With a smirk, Empowered pushed him onto his back. She quickly straddled his waist, grinding her hips as she rubbed her barely-covered slit against his still-hard cock. Her suit slowly receded to reveal her smooth, puffy lower lips, leaving them to rub against her partner’s shaft. She took his hands in hers and laced their fingers together before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lips. She pressed herself against him, sliding her tongue between his lips as she raised her hips, positioning her warm, wet pussy just above his manhood. Her tongue met his, and she dropped her hips as she tasted him. He whined softly, wincing as his cock was enveloped by her warm, wet folds. 

“It feels like I’m kissing a girl,” Emp teased as she broke their kiss. “You taste nice.” 

“I can’t help that,” SheZow muttered, blushing. “Gah! Hey, be gentle! I’m getting kind of sore…” 

“Well, maybe you’ll last longer then!” Empowered grinned as she slid further down onto her sidekick’s shaft. “Ah! I don’t know if you’ll even fit though…” 

Emp shuddered as her cunny stretched out around SheZow’s girth. Inch by inch, she lowered herself onto him, and he slowly filled her up. Finally, she dropped her hips, completely impaling herself on his cock. She bit her lip, squealing happily as he bottomed out inside her. She rolled her hips, working SheZow’s member inside her as she rocked back and forth on top of him. He squeezed her hands as she began to ride him, gritting his teeth as her inner walls gently squeezed and massaged his shaft. 

“How’s it feel?” Empowered cooed as she grinded her hips. 

“Good,” SheZow moaned. “Really good…” 

“Well, I hope you don’t go firing off early again,” Emp teased. “We’re just getting started.” 

She raised her hips, slowly pulling herself off of SheZow’s cock before sliding back down. Gradually, at an almost agonizingly-slow pace, she began to thrust her hips. SheZow gasped as Emp began to ride him, her hips slowly rising and falling as she found her rhythm. With each of her thrusts, she began to pick up her pace. Her breasts swayed in time with her movements as she dropped herself onto her sidekick. She squeaked and moaned as she sped up, her breaths coming to her in short gasps as the sensations between her legs began taking over her body. She bounced on top of SheZow, now fucking him with wild abandon as she worked toward a powerful climax. 

Emp dropped her hips, burying his cock inside of her to the hilt as she came. She cried out as her pussy clamped down on SheZow, squeezing his shaft tightly as her nectar squirted onto his stomach in sticky spurts. Her body shook as she rode her orgasm out, and she didn’t bother stopping for long. If anything, her climax had only intensified her desire. She rode SheZow harder than before, slamming her hips down onto his with each thrust. Her suit, now only covering her legs and face, sparkled in the light. 

“E-Emp, slow down!” SheZow pleaded. “I can’t- Ahhn! I can’t keep it in much longer!” 

“D-Don’t care!” Empowered grunted. “Too- Mmm, fuck! Too horny! Ah! Ah! AHH! Suit… Making me crazy!” 

Empowered’s suit was unique as far as superhero costumes went. Not only did it appear to be at least partially intelligent, but it was also deceptively thin despite its strength. However, it came with an interesting drawback: it greatly amplified the wearer’s sex drive. Right now, Emp was feeling the full force of her suit’s side effect. Her cunt was dripping with arousal as she wildly fucked her sidekick, who writhed in ecstasy beneath her as he fought to hold his own orgasm back. Wet slaps filled the air as Emp fucked SheZow into the ground, driven by the primal desire for release. She came a second time, screaming at the top of her lungs as more quim erupted from her honey pot. 

“It’s coming out!” SheZow groaned, the sensation of Empowered’s cunny milking his shaft driving him over the edge. “Ahhh! I can’t pull out! Fuck!” 

He bucked his hips as hot cum boiled up his shaft and exploded into Emp’s womb. His balls pulsed as he fired his load into his partner, painting her inner walls white with his thick seed. She arched her back, squeezing his hands tightly as she opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. She didn’t stop moving for a second, however. Sloppy, wet sounds sounded from between the pair as she continued to ride him, even as he came. 

“Yesss, AHH! Can’t stop… Hips… moving on their own… AHN! More… More! I want more! Fuck me more!” 

Empowered didn’t give SheZow time to respond to her request. She leaned forward and locked lips with him, continuing to bounce on top of him in a desperate effort to fill her cunt with even more of his spunk. Her soft, curvy ass bounced and jiggled as she recklessly pounded him, driving her hips down with more and more force as her tongue explored his mouth. 

SheZow was, in a word, exhausted. After his third orgasm without a break, his cock felt like it was ready to explode. He moaned pitifully against Emp as she kissed him, wanting desperately to push her off of him so he could rest. His body wouldn’t cooperate. His manhood stayed hard as Emp continued to fuck him, and his balls were still churning and pulsing with yet-unspent cum. He was vaguely aware of Emp’s pussy squeezing him every so often, but he stopped paying attention some time ago. He was fairly sure she’d lost count of her own orgasms, anyway. Any attempts at communicating with him had long since devolved into incoherent, mindless babbling as Empowered gave in to her lust. SheZow could make out a few words, at least, so he was pretty sure he got the gist of what she was trying to tell him. 

“Nnnghuh! Cum! Give cum! Nngooooh! Inside! Neeed it! AAAAH!” 

SheZow found it harder and harder to hold back as time went on. At that moment, his entire world consisted of the blonde bombshell, her mind nearly broken with primal lust, begging for him to fill her up with his cum. If he weren’t so frightened that she wouldn’t stop, he would have happily obliged. Instead, he gritted his teeth and groaned as another orgasm overtook him. His still-heavy balls pulsed as another load erupted from his shaft and filled Emp’s greedy little pussy. She screamed in ecstasy as the sensation of being pumped full of jizz pushed her over the edge again. Ropes of hot, sticky cream splashed inside her cunt, mingling with SheZow’s previous load to fill her to her limit. Gooey jizz leaked from inside her, rolling down SheZow’s shaft even as he continued to shoot wads of cum into her. Finally, his climax came to an end, and Emp rolled off of him, panting heavily as his thick, potent load slowly dribbled out of her twitching cunny. 

“Th- That… was good,” Empowered gasped, rolling onto her stomach. “We… We should do this… more often…” 

“I don’t think I’m up for that,” SheZow panted in reply. “You got… A little too aggressive there…” 

Emp chuckled in reply before falling asleep, followed in short order by an exhausted SheZow. 

\--- 

SheZow slowly stirred into consciousness, blinking away sleep as he rolled over. Empowered was still asleep, lying on her stomach with a pool of jizz between her thighs. Her soft, pillowy rear rose and fell ever so slightly in time with her breaths. Despite the sexual gauntlet he’d just run a few hours prior, SheZow felt himself getting hard at the enticing sight. He crept over to her and knelt on top of her, spreading her cheeks to get a better look. Her tight, pinkish rosebud was nestled, untouched and perfect, between the mounds of her ass. SheZow took a quick glance at her face, and, deciding that she was still sound asleep, made the decision to enact a bit of revenge. 

Empowered was abruptly jolted from her nap by the decidedly-uncomfortable sensation of having her asshole roughly and suddenly filled by more than half a foot of cock. She grunted in pain as SheZow buried himself in her rear with a single stroke. 

“Hey! Ow! What the hell!?” Emp yelled. “I don’t do that! Take it out!” 

“Oh, so if you say no, I have to stop, but if I say it, you fuck me until I pass out?” SheZow shot back. “I don’t think so!” 

Emp grimaced as SheZow thrust in and out of her tight, barely-used O-ring. She was never a fan of anal, and being stretched out by the biggest shaft she’d ever seen certainly wasn’t improving her opinion of backdoor lovemaking. The fat of her rear jiggled with each of SheZow’s thrusts as he mercilessly plowed her butt. He roughly slapped her ass, leaving her cheeks red with his handprints. Lucking for her, he didn’t last very long. 

“Ngh, fuck! T-Too tight!” 

With a grunt, SheZow buried himself inside Emp’s rear. His cum squirted into her guts, splashing into her anal tunnel in thick, creamy ropes. Shot after shot of his hot load erupted into her, his cock pulsing as he unloaded in her rear until finally, it was over. With a sigh, he pulled out of her poor little donut, coming free with a wet pop. Almost immediately, warm cum began to ooze from her freshly-abused butt. 

“There,” he sighed. “Now we’re even.” 

“That’s not how it works, you dick,” Empowered replied, rubbing her rear. “You’re lucky you’re so cute in a skirt…” 

SheZow’s laugh was cut off as something warm and sticky splattered across his face. 

“Gah, what the hell!?” He brought a hand to his face, and wiped away as much as he could. “Is this jizz!?” 

He looked around to see who could possibly have came on his face, and caught sight of another superhero hovering above him. 

“Sorry!” Starfire called, her cock still leaking cum as it began to deflate. “I was watching and… Sorry!” 

The orange-skinned alien hurried away, leaving SheZow confused as Emp tried and failed to stifle her laughter.

To be Continued?


End file.
